Apricity
by byebyebaby
Summary: "Long ago, or possibly not long ago, a young woman with bright eyes opened Άλυμπος, the 24 hour bookstore tucked into one the many backstreets of the city." Percy visits Άλυμπος three times. Jason falls hard, Percy falls harder. This is a Speechless AU, Bookstore AU, Highschool AU. JasonxPercy Jercy


**Welcome back readers! I am still working on prophecy, but when I was going through reviews on Speechless I found a request from the lovely FutureFamousAuthor108 asking for the Jercy side of Speechless. I rarely get requests so I was _overjoyed_ to recieve one! Here it is! **

**P.S. I was super sick when I wrote this (mono or something), so forgive any slight errors. thx**

 **This one's for FutureFamousAuthor108!**

* * *

 **5:15am. January 19.**

It was the time of red noses, cold toes, and unforgiving coldness; the type of cold that creeps under one's covers, and slices one's throat every time a shaky breath is drawn. Gone were the days of cheery Christmas music in department stores and santas jingling on street corners. Nothing romanticizing the grey skies, the harsh winds, the icy stillness of mornings. The streets were gloomy this early, illuminated only by dim street lamps and the glow from the few shops open. In one such shop, a pair of sleepy teenagers relieved an equally tired woman from her night shift.

This shop was particular, and well-known in the circles of people who have lived in the neighborhood for a while, and have taken the opportunity to pick it apart for gems. The shop may not look like much on the outside- a simple design, various plants resting on books in the window, perhaps the occasional sunbathing stray cat in the summer- but much like a geode, it's what was on the inside which was of interest. Long ago, or possibly not long ago, a young woman with bright eyes opened Άλυμπος, the 24 hour bookstore tucked into one the many backstreets of the city. The woman made herself known as 'Athena', and when bold customers asked "Like the greek god?" they would only receive a mysterious, rare smile in return. The exact history of Άλυμπος was unknown, and debated upon in said circles. Some swear the store was only built a couple years ago, while others claim they've been going as long as they've been on this earth. Whatever the circumstance of its creation, the bookstore has a soft spot in many a heart. Regular customers include a young woman with flowers, sometimes alive and sometimes dead, woven into her hair, various students, and a man who seems to have an endless supply of cheesy Hawaiian shirts and always leaves slightly crestfallen. Some people have even claimed sighting celebrity Venus Aphrodite breezing into the small sanctuary.

People who hear of Άλυμπος from friends, or friends of friends, go to the bookstore in earnest, many expecting something wondrous. Some thing life-changing. However, those who go with excitement in their hearts usually end up slightly disappointed. Rugs people say are woven by Athena herself just seem like woven rugs. The bright-eyed cashier behind the counter simply scans the books and does not impart any world-shaking wisdom. These people go back to their friends-of-friends and ask a disenchanted

"That was all?"

It is the people who listen to the tales, but do not forget that in the end Άλυμπος is simply a bookstore. Not a place that holds the secrets to the universe, and certainly not a place that would give said answers over freely. Just a bookstore, nothing more, nothing less. Those people are the friends-of-friends who shake their heads and smile,

"The magic is in the simplicity, in the woven rugs and the bright eyes of Athena. The answers are in the books, for those who dare to look."

The girl tied her curly blonde hair up with a fraying grey ribbon while the boy waved Athena out the door, urging her to rest. After all, the night-shift was no easy feat, and he was pretty sure Athena was human. The door closed with a light jingle, and the only noise left was the scratchy record player behind the counter. It was playing a familiar tune, and with a grin he turned to the blonde girl, but she beat him to it,

"Passacaille en sol mineur," She announced, listened for a moment more, then finished, "By Francesco Corbetta."

"Damnit, Annabeth, give me time."

"Not a chance, Jace." she replied, ruffling his hair as she walked past, "I have to keep you on your toes."

"You're not keeping me on my toes if you beat me every time."

Annabeth snorted and started brewing coffee,

"You want some?"

"Please." he replied, the song shifted, and without missing a beat said, "Pavanne in F sharp minor. Louis Couperin."

Annabeth pressed a warm mug into his palms,

"Not every time."

"Touché."

The door jingled, catching the blondes' attention, and a dark-haired teen stepped into the shop, bringing a gust of ice-cold air with him. Goosebumps rose up on Jason's arms, and he couldn't tell if it was from the wind or from the guy.

Annabeth made quick eye-contact with Jason, rolled her eyes, and said loudly over the sound of the wind,

"I'll be in the back! Sorting the new deliveries!"

Jason knew for a fact that the new deliveries were already sorted, being the one who did so two days ago, but appreciated the opportunity Annabeth was giving him. He stepped forward, curious to meet the strange person who had to to come to the bookstore at five something in the morning.

The teen was still fiddling with his jacket, exhaling softly when the warmth of the shop reached his fingers and toes. Apparently satisfied the state of his buttons, he looked up, and immediately went pink.

Jason was speechless. The boy was incredibly gorgeous, with dark eyebrows, ocean green eyes, and a spattering of freckles across his nose. His lips were pink, perfect, and at the moment, dropped right open, exposing a glimpse of white teeth. Jason's brain finally decided to reboot, but before he could ask for a name, the boy practically yelled,

"Appointment! I have an appointment right now for… things. Thank you so much for your time but I really have to go now. Goodbye and have a good day!"

With the strange goodbye, and a jingle of the bell, the dark haired teen left the store in a rush and with bright pink cheeks. Jason was left standing in shock while another wave of cold air seemed to cut right to his bones.

Annabeth re-entered the main room of the shop, shaking with mirth,

"What did you _do_ to him?"

He just turned to her with wide open eyes,

"I have absolutely no idea."

"A damn waste," Annabeth said with a sigh, "His eyes were gorgeous."

Jason echoed her sigh,

"Yeah, tell me about it. I didn't even get his name."

The blonde girl just patted his shoulder in sympathy,

"Well, maybe he will come back in."

"We can only hope."

"You can only hope. I'm good."

Jason rolled his eyes at her,

"If he was a she, you would be all o-

"Gaudent in caelis. Asprillio Pacelli."

"Fuck you, Annabeth Chase, fuck you."

* * *

 **2:34pm. January 30.**

It had been a little over a week since the green-eyed boy had dropped by, and Jason was starting to give up hope that he would ever come back. Every time the bell jingled, announcing a new customer, Jason would look up hopefully only to be disappointed by a golden-golden-haired woman dressed in linen or a twenty-something girl wearing a silver parka. Honestly, he was acting so pathetic that Annabeth sent him to the back so she could man the cash register,

"Jason, you just have to forget about him and let things happen. Also your sulkiness is distracting me from my planning."

"Yeah, yeah," He said, "I'll leave you to your duties, Miss President."

He settled himself into the armchair in the back, preparing to go over donated books for damage. Athena loves pre-owned books, and she seems to have a talent of drawing in the most peculiar tomes to the bookshop. Old paper brushed the pads of his fingertips as he flipped through a large book written in another unidentifiable language. The book, as well as the rest of the shop to an extent, smelled of dust, old paper, traces of spiced tea, and knowledge. That exact smell is a large part of what made Jason fall in love with Άλυμπος. It was something about the dark wooden floors dressed in light woven rugs, the gentle scratch of the record player, the way sunlight filtered in and illuminated swirling dust mites in a soft golden glow. It was the sound of rain against the glass knowing one is safe inside the cozy shop, the crackle or the large fireplace in the reading room (reserved for special guests or for anyone curious enough to open the heavy wooden door), and it was Athena herself who comforted Jason in a time nobody else would in a way nobody else had.

The jingle of the door snapped Jason out of his reminiscing, and out of habit he jerked his head up, forgetting that he was no longer at the back counter. There was a couple moments of silence while the door closed, and mere seconds after the second jingle, Annabeth was in Jason's personal space,

"Dude, what the hell? I thought you had presidential duties to get to, wait are you blushing?"

Annabeth flicked his ear,

"No, but you should probably get out there. Also…" she cocked her head, "Dernière courente de Gautier. Denis Gaultier."

Jason just looked at her blank eyed,

"Wait… are you saying?"

"Go get 'em tiger." The grey-eyed girl smirked, slapping Jason on the back.

Jason stumbled out of the room, taking a moment to catch his breath, and entered the main store. It took a hot second to locate the boy, but when he did he was shocked to find that he had a girl with him. Oh no. Plus, with caramel hair and a killer body, the girl was drop dead gorgeous. Double-oh-no.

What if Jason had completely misread the interaction from a week ago? What if that girl was his girlfriend? Jason mentally slapped himself, well, there was only one way to find out and he didn't know if the boy was ever going to come back to the store.

He walked down the aisle, and noticed the boy quickly snatch a book off the the shelf. The girl beside him looked like she was straining something trying not to laugh. He cracked a smile when he noticed the title of the upside-down book,

"May I help you?"

The girl glanced at her companion for a second before responding,

"We're just browsing."

"Just browsing." The boy echoed with a wince, pulling his foot away from the girl.

"I can see that… interesting book you have there," Jason said, "Do you have a dog?"

"Hmmm?" he looked confused, "No?"

Jason chuckled as the boy flipped the book around and read the title out loud, his voice growing quieter with each word,

"Knitting With Dog Hair?" He said, the horror evident with every word, "Better a sweater from a dog you know and love than a sheep you'll never meet."

At this point his gorgeous companion ducked out, doubled over with laughter, leaving Jason and the other teen alone in the isle. The teen sighed,

"Okay I'll admit it, I didn't look before I grabbed the book,"

Jason only arched an eyebrow in response. The boy continued,

"My name is Percy, by the way, Percy Jackson."

"Jackson?" Jason said in shock, "Jackson as in-

"Yeah."

"Well, my name is Jason Grace."

It was Percy's turn to be shocked,

"Grace, as in-

"Yeah."

An uncomfortable silence settled between the boys, tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. Percy opened his mouth to say something, but turned pink and hesitantly shut it again. Jason tapped his fingers on his leg. He heard voices up in front of the store, sounds like Annabeth came out from the back. Percy nervously glanced down at Jason's forearms, and his cheeks once again turned a slight cherry color. Finally, Jason couldn't take it any longer,

"Can I help you find a book?"

Percy visibly relaxed,

"Yes please, one without animal fur preferably."

"What are you interested in?"

"Well, I've always been interested in the Ocean."

"Follow me this way."

So Jason lead Percy out of the Isle and into another. Minutes later Jason was carrying a huge book on various fish of the sea, Percy trailing behind him. He scanned the book at the front desk, and Percy leaned forward on the wood. He smelled pleasantly of the ocean and faintly of baked goods. Jason longed to discover if he tasted as sweet as he smelled. His cheeks grew warm at the thought, and he bent over the register to hide his blush. Percy handed over a twenty, but Jason pushed his hand away,

"I got it."

"No, I can't let you do that!"

"It's already done," he smiled, "You are now the proud owner of _Sealife of Alaska_."

"Jason."

Jason ignored the butterflies he got from hearing his name from the other boy's lips,

"It's a gift… for brightening up my day. And of course giving me a good laugh."

Percy smiled, displaying perfect white teeth, and leaned close,

"Then thank you, Jason Grace."

Jason was so dumbfounded he almost missed Percy leaving,

"Percy, wait!"

Percy turned around,

"Yeah?"

"Come back here sooner next time, I promise I don't bite."

Percy laughed,

"And here I was hoping you did."

Jason didn't even hear the jingle of the bell as the door closed, he was too focused on the ocean eyed boy. His last words kept replaying in his head, over and over and over again. Suddenly it was very hot in the shop and Jason longed for a glass of water.

Annabeth scooted him out of the way and checked-out the girl's book, _Chasers of the Light,_ one of Annabeth's favorites. Once the girl was out of the store, Annabeth and Jason both let out a long sigh,

"Wow."

Jason made a noise in agreement.

* * *

 **6:13am. February 1.**

Jason was alone in the front of the store when Percy visited. It was so early that Jason was still nursing his first cup of coffee. Percy entered with a cold gust of air,

"It's chilly outside."

Jason was shocked to see him, and very, very pleased,

"It tends to be that way in February."

Percy send a crooked grin at Jason, then disappeared in the isles of books. When he didn't reemerge after a couple minutes, Jason set down him coffee cup and set off to find him. When he finally found him, Percy was leaning against a bookshelf looking like the cat who got the canary. Jason cocked his head,

"What are you doing back here?"

"Browsing."

"It doesn't look like you're browsing."

"Maybe you need some new glasses, because I obviously am. Perhaps just come closer"

Jason playfully rolled his eyes but stepped closer. It may have been a trick of the light but it seemed as if Percy's eyes grew slightly darker, and Jason's heart skipped a beat. He took another step closer. Percy bit his lip and smiled again, and his eyes were definitely darker. Jason's self control was wavering, he just looked so good against the books, dark hair slightly messed up and thick lashes slightly fluttering. He was wearing a soft blue sweater that Jason longed to reach under. His fingers twitched at the very idea. Percy grinned as if he knew Jason's thoughts, and approved. He took another step closer, basically pressing Percy against the shelf,

"This still doesn't look like browsing." he murmured, running a shaky hand up Percy's side and cupping the other behind his neck. Percy's eyes closed for a second,

"What are you going to do about it?"

Percy's hands were tracing patterns over Jason's back, and Jason brought his hands up to cup Percy's face,

"Fuck," he whispered, and kissed him. Percy's strong hands were pulling him closer, and Jason slipped a leg between Percy's. Percy tilted his head up, deepening the kiss. Jason pulled his face closer, then dragged blunt nails through his hair, causing Percy to moan softly into his mouth. Jason faintly noticed that Percy tasted just as good as he had hoped.

He withdrew his mouth, Percy protesting weakly, and moved it to where Percy's jawline connected to his neck, right below his ear. Apparently this was a sweet spot, because Percy dropped his head, allowing access, and ran hands down Jason's back and up under his shirt. As Jason worked his way down Percy's neck, Percy dragged his hands down Jason's back and made breathy sounds that were music to Jason's ears. Percy apparently came to the conclusion that Jason needed to be kissed again, so he dragged Jason's face right back up to his own. Moment's later, Jason felt something buzzing and drew back,

"Shit, I need to get to school." he mumbled, but drew Percy back into a kiss. Percy responded enthusiastically,

"School. Is. For. Losers." he said between kisses, "Besides, we have much better things we could be doing."

He suggestively looped his thumbs in Jason's belt loops and pulled him closer. Jason pecked him on the nose,

"Well, it is common knowledge that I am a loser. A loser that wants to graduate on time."

"Spoilsport."

Percy pulled Jason back into another kiss, but Jason pulled away,

"I'm going to be late."

"Then be late."

Jason kissed him again, it's hard to argue with that logic. Suddenly, an idea struck Jason. He pulled away again, Percy groaning in protest. Jason shushed him with another peck on the nose,

"Go to Prom with me."

"Kiss me."

"Is that a yes or…mmph-

"Of course that's a yes, dumbass." Percy replied after pulling away again, "Now you should probably go since you _insist_ on not being late."

"How generous of you." Jason said dryly, "Come back later today."

"Oh I will, promise."

"I'll hold you to that."

"I was hoping so."

And so the boys walked out of the cozy bookstore together, leaving bright-eyed Athena in charge of the store once more. She smiled as they walked out onto the street, hands clasped together and gently swinging back and forth.

The pair finally disappeared out of sight, and she was left in Άλυμπος with only the scratchy record player and the owl carving on the front desk for company. She was once young and infatuated with another, and sometimes she misses it, there is so much to be learned from first love. The young people in this world are still learning, and yet bringing so much knowledge with them. They are the future, and she is happy to finally play spectator instead of weaver on this ever growing fabric of time. She moved Jason's now cold coffee cup off of the front desk and down to where it wouldn't be on display. The record switched songs and she listened for a second while absentmindedly stroking the head of the owl before her,

"Concerto 5 in A-minor. Jean-Marie Leclair."

The owl only blinked its wooden eyelids in reply.


End file.
